Over and Over
by kittypoptart23
Summary: I fall for him over and over again..Based on Hermione's POV. RR!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is another D/HR one-shot story. Also I dedicate this story to Daniel, who is my inspiration. Enjoy reading:-)

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters in this story belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**_Over and Over_**

**_By Iris_**

☼.……….……☼

It is a sunny day here at the beach. The strong smell of the salty water is very invigorating. I feel so free, and independent, just like a bird. I am a big fan of the ocean. When I was little, my dad used to bring me to the beach and help me make my sand castles. Those were my fondest childhood memories.

Now, I am 18 years old, a girl with brown hair, and bright chocolate eyes, and is on the verge of womanhood. Many years had passed since I last visited the ocean. This visit, however, is different from those childhood memories.

I glance to my right and see a man with shiny blonde hair laying down on a reclining beach chair with his eyes closed.

I smiled to myself and thought, "He makes this visit different."

He opened his eyes and looked at me, letting me see those pair of gray eyes which is my favorite place to get lost into.

He smiled slightly at me and said, "Nice day isn't it 'Mione?"

I kept on smiling and just nodded.

"It would be nicer though if Mr. Sunshine gives me a tan, don't you think?"

He looked at me, then started flexing his beautifully toned arms. He was teasing me again. That is one thing I love about him, he always do things which I think is so adorable, even if his main goal is to tease. Oh and yes, tease in a good manner.

I looked at him and playfully said, "Mr. Whiteboy, no matter how long you stay under the sun, you will never ever get a tan!"

Then he laughed. His laugh sounded like music to my ears. I couldn't even imagine the sad boy he was before I came into his life. He told me he never smiled before I came into the picture. Yes, how true. I, myself had been a witness to that.

He looked like an angel when he smiles and whenever he laughs. I thought of that the very first time I saw it, and also fell in love with it. What makes me even happier is that those were done in account of me. Oh, he makes me so happy!

I found myself lost in my thoughts that I hadn't notice him moving towards me. If he hadn't poked my playfully in my tummy.

"Eh! Draco!"

He just looked at me and said, "Daydreaming about us 'Mione?"

What can I say? This guy really knows me. Sometimes it gets a little scary, but most of the time, it makes things wonderful for the two of us.

"Yep," I said, smiling brightly at him.

He reached for my hand and kissed it softly.

"You have a really beautiful smile Hermione. It perfectly accentuates your beautiful face. You look like a goddess. My goddess of course."

I looked at him and felt butterflies flutter in my tummy. Is he smooth or what? I remember telling him one night about that, and all he said was that he was only saying the truth.

Looking back in the old times, seeing the old me, I wouldn't even imagine myself falling in love. I'm a bookworm, always busy with my studies, had a good set of friends, but I didn't even see any romance in the horizon. Then he came and proved me wrong, again.

Here I am again, lost in my thoughts. As I snap back to reality, I see his beautiful gray eyes staring at me, and I found myself getting lost into them. It is already sunset, pink and orange colors are lighting up the sky. I leaned closer into him, and gently kissed him softly. A little bold I know, but he told me that I could kiss him whenever I want, and the aura of the place is really romantic that I can't let the opportunity pass. He kissed me back passionately but very gentle. It has always been like that. His kisses were so gentle, it was like he was scared I would break.

As we broke the kiss, we laid into each other's arms staring off into the sky. I would have started daydreaming again if I didn't hear him speak.

"Hermione, I love you."

As I turned to face him, I saw the man whom I want to spend my life with. I never actually said the words back to him before, because I wasn't too sure of my feelings. But now, as I look at him, somewhere inside me told me that this is right.

"I love you too Draco, Happy Anniversary," I replied, smiling brightly.

I saw his cheeks flush a light shade of pink which is really cute. I think all of him is cute actually. Even those little things he do. He might not know it, but I do.

He pulled me closer to him and whispered, "'Mione, thank you for making this night special."

I smiled back and said, "You deserve it."

"God Hermione, you are so amazing. You make me the happiest man ever, you do everything perfectly. When I look into your eyes, I fall in love with you over and over again."

I looked at him and said, "Didn't you know Draco that I was born to make you happy?"

He smiled at me and said, "Now I know Herms, now I know..."

We laid into each others arms, feeling very happy and contented. The only thing heard is the rushing of the waves into the shore and our occasional sighing. Then I feel his hand rubbing my tummy.

He leaned a little and whispered into my ear, "I couldn't wait for our little one."

I look at him and see him smiling happily. That smile reminds me of a kid in a candy store. The boy who went to a candy store, saw me, and let me become the sweetest thing in his life.

"Mhm..."

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

Now, we're married for 2 years already, and I'm three months pregnant, very happy and very contented with the man I love the most. I couldn't see myself without him anymore. And even if I can, I wouldn't want to.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Aww.. Wasn't that sweet? Got any comments? Please let me know and review:-) 


End file.
